narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Biwako Sarutobi
was a medical-nin from Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan, and the wife of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Background In the anime, it was shown that a young Biwako lived in the newly founded Konohagakure, where she attended the Academy. One day, she fell down in front of it and was comforted by Madara Uchiha, whose look frightened her deeply. Hashirama Senju, however, managed to calm her down by giving her a flower he received earlier.Naruto: Shippūden episode 369 Biwako and her husband Hiruzen Sarutobi met with Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze shortly before Kushina was to give birth. Because Kushina was a jinchūriki, Hiruzen thought it best that Kushina gives birth at a secure location where Minato could maintain the seal, guarded by Anbu and with Biwako and Taji as her midwives. While they were on their way to the location, Kushina stopped to speak with Mikoto Uchiha who had just had her own baby. Biwako was pleasantly surprised that Mikoto had decided to name the boy after her husband's father but prompted Kushina to leave, warning her as they left that her delivery was top-secret. When Kushina went into labour, Biwako had to calm a hysterical Minato down as he maintained the seal, noting that women were a lot stronger than men. After delivering baby Naruto, Biwako was struck down by Obito Uchiha who had also killed all the Anbu stationed outside.Naruto chapter 500, pages 9-17 Personality Biwako seemed to be as wise and intelligent as her husband, giving somewhat sage-like advice to Kushina about childbirth. She also seems to be very strongly opinionated about women, stating that they were far stronger than men because they can endure childbirth while men cannot. She also wasn't above reprimanding Minato for not focusing on keeping the seal intact during his wife's birth even though he was Hokage.Naruto chapter 500, page 12 In the anime, Biwako was shown to believe that when a child is born, the mother should be the first of the two parents to meet the newborn due to what they go through during childbirth, as shown when Minato tried to meet Naruto and she turned him away. Appearance Biwako had long, brown hair which she kept in a high ponytail, dark eyes, slightly visible creases at the corners of her eyes and her mouth. She wore a purple kimono-like dress, along with a white haori and sandals. As a child, Biwako's hair was shoulder-length with a pink flower hair band, she wore a green kimono, light-brown long sleeves shirt with a loquat on the back, red pants and sandals. Abilities While little is known of Biwako's abilities, she held the rank of jōnin, proving that she is quite skilled. A testament to this is the fact that she was chosen to lead a small team of midwives to deliver the child of a jinchūriki. Biwako was also a very skilled medical-nin. Trivia * "Biwako" comes from the loquat, a yellow fruit bearing plant known as in Japan. This fruit was also depicted on the back of her clothing when she was a child. * While unconfirmed in the manga, the anime showed that Obito's attack killed Biwako during the funeral ceremony for Minato and Kushina.Naruto: Shippūden episode 358 Quotes * (To Minato) References de:Biwako Sarutobi id:Biwako Sarutobi pt-br:Biwako Sarutobi fr:Biwako Sarutobi